Ice choppers have been known for years. Conventional ice choppers include a cylindrical handle typically made of solid wood and a metal blade. A hollow cylindrical mounting flange extends from the side of the blade opposite to the free or chopping end and is used to connect the blade member to the wooden handle. The handle is usually fixed in place in the mounting flange by a press fit or by the use of a screw penetrating through the cylindrical flange and into the wood. A considerable amount of force is required to chop down and break the ice on the surface below. However, because conventional designs do not include a secure and stable mounting of the blade member of the ice pick with respect to the wooden handle member, a satisfactory chopping of the ice on the desired surface is usually not accomplished. In addition, the blade member frequently breaks free from the mounting flange rendering the ice chopper useless.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an ice chopper that permits the use of the ice choppers own weight to swing the ice chopper down while also relying on a strong and stable connection between the elongated tubular member and the blade member to aid in chopping the ice.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice chopper that requires less parts, and thus is smaller and easier to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention that the ice chopper be simple and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.